Obligatory Chocolate
by I.Eat.Bishie's
Summary: Frist chapter: Hinata asks Sasuke to teach her how to make chocolates for Naruto. Second chapter: after a long night and a complicated prom Sasuke and Hinata have an encounter in the middle of the night resulting in Sasuke realizing what? PROM chapter!
1. Obligatory Chocolate

A/N: I know I should be concentrating on my other stories now but come on, it's Valentine's Day and I couldn't resist writing this short drabble! Hey I'm a fluff bunny after all!

One thing I need to explain for those of you who do not know. In Japan girls give guys chocolate in Valentine's Day. This chocolate can be one of two. Either Honmei-choco which is the type of chocolate you give to the person you like or Giri-choco which is the chocolate that you give to your guys friends to show gratitude or stuff like that, also known as Obligatory Chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Obligatory Chocolate<strong>

She looked at the bold pink letters with a mix of excitement and disdain. _**"Make chocolates that he won't be able to reject,"**_ it read. She had no idea how she was going to do this. She poured the poorly chopped chunks of chocolate into a large metal bowl and lit the stove, the flame licking the sides of the metal bowl.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm turning on the stove..."

"Idiot."

Hinata flinched at the scolding tone as she turned to meet the gaze of Uchiha Sasuke. He looked at her with that stone cold gaze of his.

"Sorry, but I don't know how to do this very well, " she said.

"Well isn't that why I'm here?"

She grimaced, not because of the tone that he was using against her but because he was one hundred percent right. And she had even asked him herself. She tried to recall why she had asked him of all people, and then she remembered. It had been a few weeks ago, the start of February and she was eyeing the same magazine that she was now holding in her hand. Eyeing the same bold letters in a somewhat meeker sense of nervousness than the one she had now.

Naruto was surrounded by a hound of people. He was an attention seeker. She eyes him with a tentative look, deciding if she should or not. 'I can do it! I will do it,' she kept telling herself as she decided. She fiddled with the magazine and after eyeing all the types of chocolate that she would have to decide from she shoved it into her bag slowly. She stood up from her desk and slung her bag over her shoulder.

She reached the shoe lockers with a steady pace.

"So you're into those kinds of things," she heard Uchiha Sasuke say from her left as he eyed the magazine that was peaking from inside her bag.

She couldn't help blush even though she knew that Sasuke was very much aware of her feelings towards his best friend.

"Well then bye," he said as he shrugged and slipped his hands into his pockets. He was leaving so slowly that it almost seemed deliberate.

"W-wait," she stuttered.

He turned his head in a lazy fashion; his bangs framed his face quite well she had to admit, "Yes?"

She walked closer, not wanting anyone to hear what she was about to say.

"Would you, could you tell me what N-Naruto-kun might like?"

He left a scoff escape his thin lips, almost as if he was bragging of his _Naruto knowledge. _

She regretted for a moment asking him but the minute he opened his lips again she knew she had done the best thing she could have ever done.

"He has a sweet tooth, and he likes white chocolate," he said.

Hinata's eyes lit up for a while and without noticed the two of them started walking, Hinata a few steps behind Sasuke. Though she did not notice that he was walking a bit slower than what would be considered his normal tempo. He was actually waiting for her to catch up.

"Do you think he might like a cake?" she asked as she shuffled in between her bag in rider to take out the glossy magazine and show him her options.

"Naw, he likes chocolates better."

"Oh," she smoothed the pages of the magazine against her leg and flipped through the pages until she found a recipe circles in with red marker, "do you think he would like this?"

Sasuke eyes the picture from the corner of his eye, "hey do you even know how to make chocolates?"

She halted for a moment but quickly regained her pace. She had to admit cooking wasn't her forte.

"I thought so," he sounded a bit cocky but somehow Hinata thought she saw a playfulness foreshadowed.

This was the second time she said something without thinking but she felt she actually wanted to say it this time, "Would you teach me?"

It was Sasuke's turn to stop this time, only he didn't regain his pace as quickly as Hinata had. He seemed to hesitate for a moment. She looked at him with an empty sort of look. Empty of expectation or pleading. She actually did not expect him to help her. He felt a bit offended at her lack of trust in him, but why should she trust him. They had known each other since elementary school but had rarely engaged in any sort of lengthy conversation such as this one.

Still, he felt offended. His pride was somehow smashed by this girl that he barely knew.

"I will," he said.

And that brought Hinata to her present situation. She could barely believe Uchiha Sasuke of all people was teaching her how to make chocolates for her crush. Was this even possible?

She was quickly brought back into reality by a small pot filled with water set onto the stove and places to boil.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You have to boil water and then place then melt the chocolate over the water stupid."

"Really?" she had no recollection of having read that in any recipe. Maybe it was just common sense.

"Yes, see it says it here," he said as he pointed toward the magazine. It did.

"How do you even know all this?" she said.

"My mom always made some for my dad and brother and when I was a kid I used to help her."

Hinata tried to visualize a tiny Sasuke mixing and melting chocolate, streaks of bitter chocolate over his pale, cherubic cheeks. She blushed.

"Hey, concentrate."

She snapped her eyelids open, not realizing she had closed them at all.

"Sorry."

"Okay, now place the bowl over the water and slowly start mixing it."

She did as he told.

"No, not like that!" Sasuke was not one for patience. He quickly took the wooden spoon out of her hand and started doing it himself, "like this."

She looked at him intently. His concentration was massive. She wondered how he could do something so trivial with such concentration.

Suddenly he looked up at her, meeting her gaze for a moment. A small blush spread across his cheeks making him look almost childish for a moment.

"O-okay, you do it now," did he just stutter?

* * *

><p>"I think you've done all you can," he said a few hours later as the both toppled over the box of white, creamy looking chocolates that stood on the table.<p>

They both let out a sigh.

"Well then, I think I'll leave for now, tell me how it all goes with you and Naruto."

Hinata handed him his cloak and helped fasten his scarf over his face. Gratitude could be expressed in many ways.

"Sasuke," she said with a pause waiting for him to respond.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, here," she handed him the neatly wrapped box of handmade chocolates and bowed respectfully. But more than just that, she bowed in order to conceal her beat red blush that was creeping all the way over to her ears.<p>

"Hinata, gee thanks," he took the chocolates and without even waiting for her to leave her tore the wrapping paper off and slipped a chocolate into his mouth. Suddenly he was in love, "wow, Hinata, did you make these?"

Hinata, bashful, responded with a meek, "yes."

He finished them right then and there.

"Thanks!" he said.

She smiled. Why was it that she expected nothing? She had not confessed, but that wasn't the purpose of chocolates in her opinion. She had just wanted to convey all these sealed up feelings that she had for him in a way that she knew he would appreciate.

She left without a second word.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he opened his shoe box to at least a dozen tiny boxes of what he presumed were chocolates. He was flattered by the attention that he received by so many girls but sometimes he just felt smothered to a point where it was unbearable. He took the small boxes and slipped them cautiously into his bag. As he took the last box he couldn't help but be surprised.<p>

To Sasuke-san,

Thank you for everything.

Hyuuga Hinata.

He felt his whole body flush. He opened the box and found six small chocolates arranged in an elegant criss-cross. Biting into one he smiled. It was bitter.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! I might continue it if I get enough reviews. Might make it a two-shot! Yes, Hinata gave Sasuke Giri-chko which is Obligatory Chocolate!<p> 


	2. Prom and the Epitome After It

**Prom and the Epitome After It **

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he parked himself in front of the brightly lit Circle K. It had been a long night and now his date was making out with his drunken best friend in the back seat. Not that he really cared, Sakura was alright and all but she just wasn't his type. He was Naruto's type that was for sure.<p>

He fumbled with his keys as he turned off the ignition and opened the door of his old Chevy. He remembered the stupid bow tie that Sakura had made him wear and tore it off as well as the black jacket that he was wearing that made him look like a stuck up penguin and threw them into the backseat without care over whether they fell over the kissing couple or whether it ended up covered in vomit the next day, which by the way was a rented tux.

He slipped out of the car stealthily with only a few words towards Naruto and Sakura.

As he walked he unbuttoned the first three buttons of the white shirt he was wearing. Prom sure was difficult. He wished he could have just worn jeans and a t-shirt.

He took out a cigarette and carelessly lit it even though at the entrance it clearly said that smoking inside was not allowed. He sucked on the cigarette and held the smoke in his lungs for a second, feeling the dizzying feeling calming.

Then, as he blew a cloud of smoke out of his nostrils, he saw her. Small and short with flat bangs over her forehead and dark, inky hair running down her back. She was wearing a t-shirt with a witty phrase on it, the type of t-shirt he would have worn had Sakura not forced him to rent a tux.

She glanced at him and then at the cigarette in his hand. She had a handful of things with her, assortments of chips and candy and strawberry flavored pocky. She glared at him from under her curtain of hair which surprised him. She was small but she seemed to have quite the attitude.

"Miss, will that be all?" the cashier said.

She looked at him, fearful and with a doubtful expression on her face. Sasuke was suddenly surprised. Her attitude had been so cold just a second ago and now she was fumbling for money in her beige messenger bag, making sure not to even look the cashier in the eye.

"Y-yes this is all," she managed to stutter.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as he prepared himself a coffee in a large table at the far end of the store.

Suddenly, as he got a good look at her, well more like a good look at her back, he realized that he knew this girl. She was Hinata Hyuga, the girl who sat in front of him in AP Calculus. He felt kind of bad for her, here all alone in a baggy t-shirt and bunny flip flops as everyone else was at prom having the time of their lives.

He tried to convince himself that that was why he talked to her, out of pity.

"Hey," he said.

She looked at him with a tinge of annoyance, albeit with more surprise.

"Hello," she said. Her eyes were cold as ice.

"You're not at prom?" Sasuke said.

"Well I can't be in two places at the same time can I?" she said.

The cashier handed her her change and she squealed as he accidentally touched her hand.

Sasuke was, for a moment, confused. Why was she so cold to him? This was not a very good night. He didn't even know why he went to prom. Maybe it was to shut up Naruto from nagging.

"Why not?" he asked, although really, only one answer came to mind. It was clear enough that no one had asked her to go with them and she was, as he had already seen, not brave enough to go alone.

"I didn't feel like going," she said as she took her things and started walking for the door.

Sasuke smirked, "really?"

"Yes, really," she said as she sat in a bench and opened a bag of chips. She didn't offer him any.

"So it's not because no one invited you?" Sasuke took a chip anyways.

"I was invited," she was quite offended by Sasuke's disbelief.

"Really, by who?"

Suddenly she blushed.

"That's none of your business!"

"Well then I'm not going to believe you," Sasuke said, amused.

"K-Kiba-kun did," she said.

"So why didn't you go?" Sasuke said, he believed her now.

"Well, he's not the only one that invited me and I couldn't…" she trailed off as she munched on her chips.

Sasuke studied her for a while, pink lips and smooth skin, curves that she tried to hide but eventually resurfaced. A heart shaped face, big doe eyes, a long thin neck. She was the epitome of "his type."

Suddenly he was glad that she had not gone to prom with someone else, and he was glad that after four years Naruto finally hooked up with Sakura tonight and that it was actually really late (or really early, depending on how you want to see it) and that he had wanted coffee because otherwise he would have passed out.

He looked up at the clearing sky and he rose a cigarette to his lips. He turned to her and she glared at the thin cigarette and right before she said anything and right before he lit it he spit it out and crushed it with his glossy shoe.

"You want a ride?"

Fifteen minutes later he was parked in front of her house as she thanked him for the ride.

"Thank you again," she said. She had become softer in tone now.

"You're welcome."

"Also," she started.

"Yes?"

"How did you know where I lived?"

Sasuke smiled. How did he know?

At that moment he promised himself that next year he would have a date, a real date, for prom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Prom is very close so I guessed a sort of prom chapter would be nice. **

**So I was going to post a continuation to the last chapter and make it a two shot but I just haven't had the time to finish the continuation so instead I came up with this little drabble. I might post more drabbles, just to satisfy my drabble needs lol! I hope you like it and yeah, Sasuke went to prom that's pretty weird. **

**Sorry of they are ooc. **


End file.
